


Little Bird

by hoodie22



Category: Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie22/pseuds/hoodie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student arrives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna remake this one

She was wearing a black dress with a clear veil over her head dragging a long scythe across the vast expanse, towering structures littered the surroundings strange eyes looking at her from an alien sky, she spotted a cloaked figure spying her, the figure raised a bow, pink and black with a large blades on them, she pulled back an unseen string creating an energy arrow, she unleashed it blasting at the wandering girl…

"Madoka…Madoka…OI MADOKA WAKE UP"

She opened her eyes turning around to see her blue haired friend staring at her grinning.

"You feel asleep again"

She grumbled at her friend “I’m sorry Sayaka…I’ll try to stay up”

"Nah it’s fine, you’ve been weird these days tho you sure you’re ok?"

"Yeah I haven’t been getting too much sleep…"

Sayaka ruffled her friend’s pink hair “Weird dreams again huh”

Madoka got up stretching her arms “Yeep…what did I missed anyway”

"Not much, Kazuko is telling another one of her stories, Nakazawa being the butt of the joke, the same."

"Hehe that’s go-"

"CLASS I GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE A NEW STUDENT IS JOINING OUR CLASS TODAY"

"Hope she’s better than the last one…"

"Sayaka! that was rude"

"Yeah becaus Akemi isn’t creepy at all" her friend scoffed.

"If this one has glasses and black hair I’m gonna flip a fucking table"

"KURE GOD DAMN IT STOP EAVESDROPPING." Sayaka pushed the girl back to her seat. "Rude prick…"

The teacher stared at them “Now if I may continue, miss …little bird?i”

A girl with black hair and green glasses peeked into the room, she had her hair in bangs and curls on the side, short on the back, she walked into the room with uncertainty.

"Hello my name is Yomi Takanashi, my family just moved here from Amanawa and I hope we can all get along" The girl said bowing her head.

Madoka stared at her in a trance, she had seen ths girl before.

"Am I the only one having Deja vu?" Sayaka whispered to Madoka waking her from her trance.

"What do you mean?" She answered with genuine confusion to her friend.

"She’s identical to Homura!"

"No she isn’t"

"Yes she is!" Kirika had intervened again before Sayaka pushed her back.

"Anyway she does"

"HMMPH" Kazuko turned to Sayaka "If miss Miki would please stop interrupting, you may continue miss Takanashi"

"It’s ok don’t worry, I’m actually done, it’s ok" 

"Very well then, miss Takanashi…if you may please take a seat beside…huum….Madoka!"

She stood up worriedly. 

"Yes?"

"Is miss Akemi still undisposed."

She skulked back to her seat.

"Yes she is miss Kazuko."

"Takanashi you may sit next to miss Kaname and Miss Miki."

The girl nodded and walked towards them, sitting between them.

"Hey Takanashi, sorry for interrupting you, I’m Sayaka, nice to meet you!" she extended her hand to the transfer student.

"Hello you can call me Yomi!" She shook her hand in a friendly manner.

"And that’s Madoka" She pointed to her, she was zoning out again until she recieved a poke in the ribs from her friend.

"Ah sorry, I’m really sorry I’m Madoka Kaname it’s a pleasure to meet you."

"It’s ok Madoka, it’s a pleasure" She smiled at Madoka "I hope we can be-"

"TOLD YOU!" A table was tossed into the air behind them, Kirika laughing behind them…


End file.
